


Open You Eyes

by Anonymous6285



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Broken Bones, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Injury, Mild Blood, Pain, Skull Fracture, falling, hospital visits, ish, rushed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: John falls down the stairs, and Roger is by his side in an instant.





	Open You Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little bit rushed/forced kind of. Sorry :/

“Deacy!” Roger called up the stairs. “Can you come look over this song? I think it’s okay, but I don’t really know much.” 

John was reading. But when he heard Roger calling, he got up. He couldn’t ignore it.

“Coming!” he called back before walking out of the door. Roger took a deep breath before looking back down at his song. He was nervous to show somebody else, but he knew he’d have to.

He twisted on the couch just in time to see John heading down the stairs.

“Hey, Roger, what--” And then Roger watched in horror as John tripped on one of the stairs and flipped down the stairs. His head landed loudly on a stair closer to the bottom, and Roger jumped over the back of the couch and ran over to him just as he stuck an arm out to try and catch himself. It didn’t work. Instead, the weight of his body fell down onto his arm.

Roger sat down next to him, his face panicked.

“John! Are you okay?” John groaned. “Oh, god. Do you want to go to the couch? I don’t know what to do.” Roger’s hands started shaking.

“My head hurts,” John complained. Roger brushed his hair back but felt liquid on it. When he looked down at his hand, it was coated in blood. That’s when he noticed that John’s head was bleeding out. Bad. He started to sob.

“Oh, my god. John, it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay. Don’t worry.” His words were reassuring, but the way his voice was shaking and his sobs weren’t so much. 

“Roger, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He didn’t want to worry John too much. “I’m going to call Brian. Are you going to be okay for a few minutes?” John nodded slowly. “Don’t move your neck too much,” Roger warned. And he scampered off to the phone and dialled a number.

“Hello?” came the voice from the other side of the line. Roger sobbed. “Rog? What’s the matter?”

“It’s John. He-- he fell down the stairs. And his head is bleeding really bad. I-- I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, calm down. I’ll call 999, but you need to sit with him, alright? Get him some water.”

“Okay. Now?”

“Yeah. Freddie and I will meet you at the hospital.”

Roger hung up, his hands shaking even more than before. He got a glass of water and hurried back over to John.

But when he got there, he set the water down instead of giving it to John.

“H-- how are you f--feeling?” Roger sniffled, wiping away his tears.

“Everything hurts.”

“It’s okay. You’ll be okay.” Roger brushed his hand lightly through John’s now soaked red hair. “Oh, John.” John’s eyes started to get red.

“Roger, it hurts so bad. Can we go to the couch?”

Roger looked down at John’s face. His tears were now falling freely. “Why don’t we just stay put. The ambulance will be here soon.” 

“Ambulance?”

“Yes. It’s alright.” John started crying harder, as did Roger, and Roger wrapped both of his arms around him, pulling him closer. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

They stayed this way until there was a knock on the door.

 

***

 

“How’s he doing?” Brian asked a flushed Roger as the blonde was stepping out of John’s room.

“He’s alright. They said he broke his arm.” Brian nodded.

“Poor John. Must have hurt like hell. How’s his head? You said it was bleeding.” Roger took a deep breath, pushing his tears back.

“He fractured his skull.” Both Freddie and Brian’s eyebrows went straight up.

“Is he going to be alright?”

“He’ll be fine, Fred. It’s not too bad. He just needs some time to rest.” At the same time, once again, the two of them calmed back down.

“So now I guess we just wait,” Brian said as Roger plopped down on a seat next to him.

“Yeah.”

 

***

 

A doctor came out of the room, seeing the rest of them.

“You can go see him now. We’ve got him on painkillers. He’s asleep, but he should wake up soon.” 

“Thank you.”

And the three of them stepped into the room to see a sleeping John on the bed. Roger couldn’t avoid the tears that were coming, so he didn’t fight them.

They all stood over the bed until John’s eyes opened. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Does your head still hurt?”

“Is your arm okay?”

John cringed at the amount of questions he was being asked. “I’m fine,” was all he said in reply. They didn’t ask any more questions and just smiled, taking a seat on the chairs around the hospital bed.

They were glad their friend was okay.


End file.
